Baka & The Quintessential Quintuplets
by SamuraiVampireHunterJCT
Summary: Akihisa Yoshii has been failing in school so much that now he has to transfer school and have Tutoring from his Cousin Futaro Uesugi, Later Akihisa finds out his cousin took a job Tutoring the Nakano sisters, now which two of the five sisters do the two cousins end up with?


**Hello True Believers welcome to my Baka and Test/Quintessential Quintuplets crossover.**

**First this is not a Harem by the end of the story is going to be one Quint for Akihisa and another Quint for Futaro.**

**Now on to the story.**

* * *

As church bells rang a young man with ash brown hair in a white tuxedo sleeps.

"Sir please wake up" says a wedding planner, as he heads to the altar he sees a girl with reddish hair in a wedding dress.

**Akihisa's P O V**

I keep dreaming every day about what lead to this day.

Wow and too think to day we're finally getting married and not only that, today my cousin is also getting married to her sister.

And to think it all started because i was sent to stay with my cousin so he would tutor me.

**P O V Change to Third Person**

**FOUR YEARS AGO**

"Two barbecue combos, and hold the barbecue" says a guy with dark blue hair, as he then hands a tray to Akihisa.

"_Hey i can order for myself Futaro!"_ yelled Akihisa.

"Your already paying for yours Akihisa" said Futaro, "Beside if you live out the beef in the beef combo is rice and vegetables as the same cause as just rice" said Futaro.

"Besides I can't trust an idiot like you to not order something not to expensive" said Futaro.

"Nerd" Akihisa insults Futaro.

"Idiot" Futaro insults Akihisa back.

"Well looks like he has some company" says a random student as Akihisa and Futuro walk to their table.

"Yeah it's that idiot that transfer from Fumizuki" says another random student.

"What Losers" says another student, then as Akihisa and Futuro took their seats a girl with wavy crimson red hair wearing two yellow five pointed star hair clips on each side sat with them.

"Look a girl is sitting with the losers that sound alike" says a random student.

"Is she stupid" says another random student as the girl looks embarrassed as both Akihisa and Futaro grind their teeth in anger.

"_We don't sound alike!"_ yelled both Akihisa and Futaro, the girl is taken back in shock with how similar the two cousins sound, Akihisa and Futuro then sat back back down.

As Akihisa and the girl ate Futaro was looking though his grades.

"That's a little rude, don't you think?_"_ the girl called Futaro out as she was annoyed of him looking though his grades.

"I'm reviewing my exam, now leave me alone!" said Futaro, "Akihisa get yours out too" said Futaro, as Akihisa takes his exam scores the girl snatches it out his hand,

"Oh wow i bit the both of you got big zeros" said the girl as un folds the paper, "Lets see your score Mr. Akihisa Yoshii, oh wow a big fat zero indedd he he he he" said the girl,

"Great now she knows i'm an idiot" said Akihisa under his breath, the girl then takes Futaro's paper which Futaro protests, "Now lets see yours Mr. Futaro Uesugi, _What a hundred!" _yelled the girl in shock.

"My how embarrassing" said Futaro sarcastically.

"_You wanted me to see that!"_ yelled the girl, "You know i'm not good too at school stuff to tell you the truth. maybe it's fate that brought us together, you want to help me study?" asked the girl,

"Well this been great" said Futaro as he then got up to leave.

"Wait you're done already? you haven't eaten enough, you can have some of mine!" the girl offers some of her lunch for Futaro.

"If anything i think you order way to much, don't get fat" said Futaro.

"(GASP) _I think your the most insensitive person i met in my entire life!"_ said the girl, "_I'm not sharing anything with you!" the girl continues_

_"Hey Futaro you don't say that to a girl!" _yelled Akihisa.

"Shut up Akihisa" said Futaro as he walks away.

"I'm sorry about my cousin, I would gladly accept your offer" said Akihisa with delight.

"_Yeah right! like I would share any of my launch with a loser like you!"_ said the girl.

"Story of my life" Akihisa subbed under his breath.

**MEAN WHILE IN THE MEN'S ROOM**

"A chance to pay off a debt?" asked Futaro as he talk on his smart phone.

**"Yeah dad found a job, is this super rich family, just move here, their looking to hire a tutor, what do think?" **said a girl on the phone.

"A tutor huh? sounds sketchy to me" said Futaro.

**"Well sailing a kidney is sketchy too but you only need one to live" **said the girl.

"_Hey! what are you subjusting!?" _asked Futaro.

**"_Hehehe, _it's a joke" **said the girl, "**But if you did do it and if you let Aki tag along maybe you guys can afford actual meals" **said the girl, as Futaro felt delight the thought of actually eating a decent meal as his stomach was growling.

"So any idea who i'm tutoring?" asked Futaro.

"**He said you would be classmates high school age, name Nakano" **said the girl.

**LATER IN CLASS**

As the same girl from Lunch stands in front of the class room.

"Itsuki Nakano" Itsuki introduces herself to the classroom.

_**"This chick again!?" **_Futaro was in shock.

"(Sigh) No wonder she didn't want to share her lunch with me" Akihisa sobbed a bit.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"_**Yesterday didn't go to well, I better make a better impression or else i'll lose the job of a life time" **_Futaro thought, but Itsuke sat with some friends.

"Oh i'm sorry looks like there's no more room" said Itsuki with a smirk.

As Futaro walks away a girl with short ember colored hair and was wearing a light green sweater around her waste gets up and follows Futaro.

"_Hey wait!_ don't just leave" the short hair girl called out, "It's Itsuki you're after? right?" said the girl.

"I'm not after her" said Futaro.

"Wow so you are after Itsuki" said the girl.

"_Hey Futaro! _did you talked to that Nakano girl yet?" asked Akihisa.

_"Akihisa!"_ Futaro yelled at his cousin.

"Oh wow, i hard about you too, you like Itsuki trying to get to share her lunch with you" said the girl teasing Akihisa.

"Yes, _I mean no!" _said Akihisa.

"Wow, both of you seem to have what it takes, but if there any problems just asked your big sis Ichika" said Ichika teasing both Akihisa and Futaro.

"Big sis? we're the same year" said Futaro, he then sat their thinking.

"Big sis? but like a little sis back home" said Akihisa as he couldn't but notice how Ichika ironically sounded like a little girl back home by the name of Hazuki Shimada.

Just then.

"Uesugi? Uesugi? Uesugi?" a voice called out.

"Hey Futaro, this girl wants to talk to you" Futaro herd Akihisa's voice as he looked up and saw a girl with orange hair she wore in a bob cut and wore a lime green hair ribbon she had tied like bunny ears.

"He he he, you finally looked up" said the girl.

"_Ahhh!_ who the hack are you? how you know my name?" said Futaro.

"He he he, both interesting questions" said the girl, "Does your exam lose paper have a perfect score or a zero?" said the girl.

"You have my paper how that happen" said Futaro.

"Well it's a long story, it happen like this and I notice" said the girl, "So is your your the perfect score or the zero?" asked the girl.

"That will be mine" said Futaro.

"Wow your an honest person" said the girl.

"Akihisa this other paper must be yours" said Futaro.

"_That ain't mine!" _yelled Akihisa.

"Yeah what other idiot gets a zero?" said Futaro sarcastically.

"Your looking at her" said the girl with a smile.

"_How can you be prod of that?!" _said Futaro.

"Wow somebody who's a bigger idiot then me" said Akihisa with delight, as the girl smile.

"Wow has anybody ever told you guys that you two sound alike?" said the girl.

"_We don't sound alike!" _yelled Akihisa and Futaro who were both annoyed.

**LATER AFTER SCHOOL**

As Futaro looks at Itsuke and two other girls hiding behind a card bored Buddha.

"When am I gonna apologize to her?" Futaro asked himself.

"Is it fun being alone?" asked a girl with chestnut colored hair who was wearing headphones around her neck, a light blue sweater and black pantyhose.

"Ah, ahh, is not bad this is my hobby" said Futaro.

"I see, staring at girls is your hobby, just a second" said the girl as she out her phone.

"Please don't call the cops, and don't tell your friend Itsuke" said Futaro.

"Fine" said the girl as she put her phone away, "And by the way that girl and i are no way friends" said the girl as she ran off to catch with Itsuke and another girl.

**LATER NEAR A APARTMENT BUILDING**

As Akihisa looks for he comes across a large Apartment building.

"Where did Futaro go?" said Akihisa, "Oh there he is I gotta get to him!" said Akihisa, as he saw Futaro go into the building after arguing with a girl with long pinkish red hair that was wearing two butterfly hair ribbons, a unzipped zip up sweater and white though high stalkings.

_"Futaro!"_ Akihisa called for his cousin as he rushes to the building till.

"Just where do you think you're going?" asked the girl with snooty tone as she cut Akihisa off, now standing in front of Akihisa.

"I was ju-" Akihisa was about to say till the girl interupted him.

"One scum already want in we don't need two" said girl.

"**I gotta find a way to get to Futaro, I know how" **Akihisa thought as he had a slight evil grin, "Summon" Akihisa whispers.

"So get-" the was about to tell Akihisa to leave till, "_Eeeeeeek!" _scream the girl as a mini Akihisa wearing a black trench coat flipped her skirt up.

Akihisa then ran passed the girl.

"_Hey wait!"_ yelled the girl while holding her skirt down with her face red as the mini Akihisa disappeared and Akihisa want into the building.

"Good thing I still have my iron bracelet" said Akihisa as he looked at a device on his wrist, "Now to get to Futaro" said Akihisa as he then climbed the stairs.

As Akihisa climbs the stairs, as Akihisa reaches the 30th floor he is out of breath.

"Futarohas to be here" says Akihisa, as Akihisa enters the hall way he sees Futaro with five girls.

_"That's the pervert that saw my panties!"_ yelled the girl with butterfly ribbons from a few minutes ago as she pointed at Akihisa.

"You peek at Nino's panties? naughty naughty" said Ichika as she wink at Akihisa.

"Yoshii a pervert?" said the girl with the bunny ear ribbon from lunch period.

"Don't assume things" said the girl with the headphones around her neck.

"_Futaro! whats going on here!?" _yelled Akihisa.

"(SIGN) I just found out i'm tutoring all five of them" said Futaro.

"You mean Nakano and all her friends?" asked Akihisa.

"We're not, friends we're sisters, infect we're quintuplets" said Itsuki.

**IN THE NAKANO GIRLS APARTMENT**

"My name is Futaro Uesugi, i'll be your tutor we'll we're lets make studding fun" said Futaro, "_Why's nobody here but this idiot!"_ yelled Futaro addressing the empty room.

"_Hey Futaro!"_ Yelled Akihisa, Just then.

"Hey hey sorry i'm late" said the girl with the bunny ear hair ribbon.

"You're the one with the zero, Yotsuba is it?" said Futaro, "Could you do me a favor and scowl at me" said Futaro.

"Like this?" said Yotsuba as she scowled at Futaro.

"_Yap their related" _Futaro thought as he compered Yotsuba with Itsuki.

"Well lets go and round up all the girls" said Yotsuba, "Yoshii you can come too" Yotsuba invites Akihisa, Yosuba then takes the two cousins and shows them her's and her sisters rooms, "all of our bed rooms are all side by side first, Itsuke then me, then Miku, then Nino and Ichika is down the end" said Yotsuba.

"Aww, this going to be such a pain" said Futaro.

"Oh no it'll be real easy, itsuke is a real serious student she'll cooperate as long as you don't make her too angry" said Yotsuba as she knocks on Itsuki's door.

"No chance, what's the point? having a tutor in the same class as you, when there are people better qualified for the job" said Itsuki.

"What gives! Yesterday you wanted my help!" said Futaro,

"Well I was wrong" said Itsuko as she slammed the door, "_It's not happening!" _yelled Itsuki behind the door.

"Shouldn't have pissed her off Futaro" said Akihisa with a grin on his face.

"Shut up Aki" said Futaro.

"Ah he he, with five there at least has to be one disagreement" said Yutsube with an embarrassed smile on her face, "Miku is the smartest one here, she'll come down" said Yotsuba, "I'm sure you'll get along fine with her" said Yotsuba as Futaro knocks at Miku's door.

"No" said Miku, "Honestly why does it have to be you? there has to be someone in this city better" said Miku.

"Yap, i heard that already" said Futaro.

"Umm, Maybe we should move on" said Yotsuba, "Nino can hit off with anybody, she's like a social butterfly" said Yotsuba as all 3 of them stand in front of Nino's door.

"I see, Akihisa you knock!" said Futaro.

"_Why me?!" _said Akihisa in protest.

_"Just do it!" _said Futaro as Akihisa starting knocking nervously after what happen earlier with Nino and his avatar.

"_Knock harder!" _said Futaro as Akihisa knocking harder and harder but still no answer, as Akihisa knocked harder harder.

"Um but I guess she step out" said Yotsuba, as Akihisa and Futaro hang their head down, as Akihisa looked at his hand which was red and sore now.

"You don't need to worry we'll still going, she's um..." said Yotsuba as she then pause for some reason.

"What's with the pause?" said Futaro, they walked into Ichika's room.

"Somebody actually lives here?" said Futaro as he notice the pig sty Ichika's room is.

"(YAWN) Stop talking about my room like is some kind of nuclear disaster area" said Ichika who was under the blankets, "Wow i didn't expect you to be our new tutor that why you were after Itsuke" said Ichika.

"Forget that, _now come on" _said Futaro as he pulls Ichika's blanket.

_"Waaa! That's a bad idea!" _said Ichika pulling her Blanket back covering herself, "I'm kinda naked here" said Ichika as she wink at the two cousins covering herself.

Akihisa then ran out of Ichika's room trying to hold back a nose bleed, Just then Akihisa came across Miku standing in front of him.

"Hey! what's your name again? Akihisa is it? I have a question" said Miku, as Akihisa stood there stand,"It's seems i'm missing part of my P.E uniform a red track jacket" said Miku.

"I haven't seen it" said Akihisa,

"It was here before till you and your cousin came, did you?" asked Miku.

_"No, no no!" _said Akihisa all nervous, just then.

_"HEY! I made cookies looks like i made too many!" _Nino called, as Akihisa and Miku notice she was wearing Miku's track jacket.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

"Good we have everyone here" said Futaro.

"Yum what flavor is this?" said Ichika.

"Why are you wearing my track suit?" asked Miku.

"I was baking i didn't want to get my outfit messy" said Nino.

"_Give it back!"_ yelled Miku.

_"Hey! get off!"_ said Nino as she and Miku fight over Miku's jacket, as Ichika yawns and Akihisa stuff his face with cookies.

**"There all hopeless" **Futaro thought.

"Uesugi don't worry i'm studying hard" said Yotsuba.

"You don't like cookies?" asked Nino.

"No i'm just not in a mood" said Futaro.

"Aww, don't be nervous is not like I poison them" said Nino, "See your cousin is enjoying them" said Nino.

"Oh yeah thanks Nino" said Akihisa with his mouth full.

"Awww, thanks Yoshii" said Nino, "See why don't you have one too" said Nino, Futaro then eats a cookie, "So how are they?" asked Nino.

"Their awesome" said Futaro.

"Now why don't you just leave we don't need a tutor" said Nino, as Akihisa and the other Nakano sisters look by as they fill the tension in the air, "Just kidding why you guys have some water" said as she hands Akihisa and Futaro some.

"Aww thanks" said Futaro as he and Akihisa took their water then drank it, Nino then stands up.

"Bye bye" said Nino as she waved at the two cousins with a smirk on her face.

**IN A TAXI CAB**

"_Ahhh!" scream _Akhisa and Futaro.

"Good you two woke up" said the driver.

"_How did we get here?!" _said Akihisa, as Futaro thought.

"_Her!" _said Futaro coming to the conclusion that Nino spiked their drinks.

"4800 yen" said the driver.

"_I don't have that! Akihisa you got money?!" _said Futaro.

_"I don't have it!" _yelled Akihisa.

"Will this cover" said Itsuke as she hands the driver her credit card.

"Itsuke?" said both Akihisa and Futaro in shock that Itsuke was in the front seat.

"Wow you guys do sound alike" said th e driver.

"_We don't sound alike!" _yelled both Akihisa and Futaro.

"Just so you guys know we don't need a tutor, Uesugi your a smart guy so-" said Itsuke till.

"Hey you guys are home" said a little girl with black hair that she had some of it tied up in a pony tail and was wearing a stripped t-shirt and overalls.

"Hi Raiha" said Akihisa

"Ahh is this your student?" asked Raiha, "Miss do you want to stay for dinner" asked Raiha.

"No, Raiha lets go" said Futaro.

"What you don't want to say" said Raiha giving Itsuke puppy dog eyes.

"_Awww!" _Itsuke scream a bit not being able to resist Raiha cuteness.

**IN THE USESUGI RESIDENTS**

"Wow, wow, I never thought my son or my nephew would either bring a girl home" said Futaro's father, "But i hard from Aki's big sister that bright some girls home before, i don't think she approves" said Futaro's father.

**"Oh Aki, how can you do this to your poor big sister" **said a young woman in her 20s that Akihisa thought off.

"Your right Uncle, Akira would not approve" said Akihisa.

"Oh Relax Aki at least you and Futaro have something in common besides a voice" said Futaro's father.

"_We don't sound alike!"_ said Akihisa and Futaro.

_"Ha ha ha! gets them started everytime"_ said Futaro's father.

"So big brother, how was your first of tutoring?" asked Raiha.

"Well um-" Itsuke was about to say till.

"It all want well" said Futaro, "Just lie to her, you don't want to make her sad" Futaro Whisper to Itsuke as Akihisa nodded to them.

"It all want great" said Itsuke.

"Good we at least can get out of debt" said Raiha.

"Not in front of the guess Raiha" said Futaro.

Later that night.

"Well thanks for the food" said Itsuke as was about to leave.

"Itsuke!" Raiha stopped her, "I know my brother is a stuck up loser scumbag, but he's good in some ways, and Aki is an idiot and all but he's very sweet and he's my favorite cousin in the world" said Raiha.

"Itsuke i'm trying to say, will you come over again?' said Raiha.

"Sure I would" said Itsuke.

**LATER OUTSIDE THE USUGI RESIDENTS**

"Don't get the wrong idea, I may know your situation and all but i still can't help you," said Itsuke.

"That figures" said Futaro.

"I can graduate with or with out you" said Itsuke.

"Really thank you Itsuke" said Futaro.

"Yes anytime" said Itsuke as she blush a bit, "And Yoshii you can tag along as well" said Itsuke.

"Really? thanks Itsuke" said Akihisa.

"Yes i gotta go now" said Itsuke as she blush as got into the texi cab, as Itsuke then left Akihisa and Futaro stud there.

"Well Futaro looks like you got the job and i got five new study buddys" said Akihisa.

"Yeah but unlike you their not a lost cost Akihisa" said Futaro.

"_Whats that suppose to mean Futaro!" _yelled Akihisa.

**MEAN WHILE IN THE NAKANO RESIDENTS**

"You think Futaro and Akihisa know we all flanked out of our old school?" asked Miku

"I doubt they, I just know that Akihisa is in a similar situation as us" said Ichika, "Huh? what's wrong Nino?" asked Ichika as she notice Nino clutching her fist in anger.

"Yoshii" said Nino under her breath as she angrily thought of Akihisa

_**TO BE CONTINUE...**_

* * *

_**There you have it True Believers Chapter 1 of Baka & The Quintessential Quintuplets,**_

_**Possible Ships will be,**_

_**Akhisa x Ichika or Futaro x Ichika**_

_**Akihisa x Nino or Futaro x Nino**_

_**(I'm heavily leaning on making this Akihisa x Nino)**_

_**Akihisa x Miku or Futaro x Miku**_

_**(I'm also heavily leaning on Akihisa x Miku)**_

_**Akihisa x Yotsuba or Futaro x Yotsuba**_

_**Akihisa x Itsuke or Futaro x Itsuke**_

_**Again This will not be Harem then again more then one quint would fall in love with Akihisa or Futaro, but in the end is one Quint for Akihisa and one Quint for Futaro,**_

_**Now True Believers see you Later.**_


End file.
